A Caress of Flame Part Two
by PyroSprite
Summary: This is a continuation of A Caress of Flame by Aslyin the Insane....read her fic, there's a link inside, before you read this!
1. In which Amara and Pyro meet

Title: A Caress of Flame Part Two  
  
Author: Courtney  
  
Summary: read A Caress of Flame by Aslyin the Insane.this is a continuing of that fic and it's really awesome and you have to read it before this one to understand it.here's a link for all of those who want it. !!! I have to stress that I'm continuing another author's story because she's a really awesome writer!!!!  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Amara drowsily woke up to the sound of her hotel's cheap alarm clock going off. She turned to glare at it as she shut it off.  
  
It had been two weeks since she had left the institute. Surprisingly, no one at the Institute had come to look for her even though Cerebro could've easily picked up on her due to the fact that she was constantly using her powers.  
  
She wasn't even that far away. Just on the outskirts of Bayville in one of the many dingy hotels located there. She silently trudged to the dank bathroom to take her routine shower. Everyday she did the same thing; wake up at eight o'clock in the morning, take a shower, get dressed, go out looking for a new hotel, and go to sleep.  
  
She hated how she was living at the moment but found it better than her life at the Institute. She still treated people as if she was in Nova Roma. That's why she spent the majority of her day looking for a hotel, no one wanted to give a room to a snotty little teenager who thought she was better than you, even if she was indeed better than you.  
  
She pulled her night shirt over her head and stepped out of her cotton shorts. She turned the knob on the shower and glared at it in dismay as it did nothing. Making a frustrated noise she put her shorts and shirt back on and stomped out of the hotel room.  
  
She arrived in the hotel lobby, if you could call it that, and marched up to the front desk with an unimpressed look.  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss?" the oily looking older looking man asked. "Yes you imbecile, there is!" she all but shouted. "My shower isn't working and I'd like to take one," she said in a commanding voice. The man glared at her and looked her over. "Well you look clean enough at the moment so I don't see the problem," he replied.  
  
"You will have my shower fixed or else I demand a refund and I won't stop until I get it," she said in a regal voice. "Listen, Missy," the man ordered. "How old are you thirteen, fourteen?" he asked. "I'm 15 thank you very much," she answered in an annoyed voice. "Fifteen, huh?" he asked. "I don't need to take orders from a little girl," he said.  
  
"You listen here, I'm a princess and you will do as I say!" she yelled. The man started to laugh insanely. "A princess, huh? What are you the princess of?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Nova Roma," she answered confidently. "Right and I'm the King of Canada," the man replied. "Canada doesn't have Kings or Queens you imbecile," she said with a disgusted look.  
  
"Listen, toots, you're not getting your money back and I'm not fixing your shower so why don't you go back up to your room," the man said. "I demand my money back!" she said as she started to faintly glow. "H-hey, what's g- going on?" the man managed to stutter as she started to glow even brighter.  
  
Suddenly someone came up from behind her and placed their hand on her arm. She felt the heat being sucked out of her and looked at her arm as it lost its glow. She gasped and turned around to come face to face with the very same God of Fire from the Danger Room simulation.  
  
"It's you," she said with a look of disbelief on her beautiful features. The "God of Fire" raised a single eye brow at her exclamation.  
  
"Hey, y-you, two are t-those mutant f-freaks, aren't y-you?" the man stuttered as he reached back to grip his rifle. She didn't even spare the man a glance as she put her hand out in his direction and sent a heat wave in that direction causing not only the gun to melt but the man to pass out.  
  
"So Shelia, where's your room?" Pyro (come on, you knew it was him you big dorks!) asked while suggestively wagging his eyebrows at her. Amara blushed a deep crimson and looked away. "Only kiddin' ya, Mate," he said with a smiled. "Fourteen B," Amara offered. "Right-O, let's get you your stuff before Fatty over there wakes up," Pyro said as he dragged a dazed Amara behind him.  
  
TBC..  
  
Author's Note: What will happen when Amara and Pyro reach her room ;)?? Find out next chappy!!! Also, I have to say it again..Aslyin is an amazing writer and I wished that I wrote half as well as her!!! I really hope I'm not like maiming her fic because I think I am and that'd be terrible, because well the way she left it, it was an awesome and amazing fic!! Well I'm gonna go now and hopefully update my other two fics!!  
  
Luv, Courtney  
  
P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANNA KNOW IF I MAIMED IT OR NOT!!!!!! 


	2. In which Pyro gets Amara mad

Title: A Caress of Flame Part Two  
  
Author: Courtney  
  
Summary: read A Caress of Flame by Aslyin the Insane.this is a continuing of that fic and it's really awesome and you have to read it before this one to understand it.here's a link for all of those who want it. !!! I have to stress that I'm continuing another author's story because she's a really awesome writer!!!!  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
"I absolutely detest you," Amara spat at the Australian mutant sitting across from her. "You don't mean that," John said. "Yes, I most certainly do, and I will forever," she said with venom in her voice. "Is it really that bad, Shelia?" the pyromaniac asked. "HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT?!" Amara yelled.  
  
~Previously~  
  
When they finally reached her hotel room, Amara was gasping for breath. "Why.gasp.are we.gasp.running.gasp.so fast?" she asked. "Cause it's fun, Silly," was her answer. "FUN?!?" she shrieked. "Well ya, that was that general idea, why else would be running, eh?" he asked with a smile. Amara turned to the Australian pyro and growled. "Did you just growl, Shelia?" he asked with a questioning look on his face. "I give up," she said to herself.  
  
She walked around to the closet and emptied all of her clothes into her duffle bag. She swung it over her shoulder and stepped out of the room. "Hey! Sheila, don't forget about me!" St. John could be heard yelling from the room. He ran out of the room and quickly caught up to her.  
  
They finally reached to street, but when they did they were met by a...poodle. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Pyro yelled as he jumped behind Amara. "Why exactly are you screaming so loudly?" Amara asked in an annoyed tone. Pyro quickly pushed Amara behind him and whipped out his Zippo.  
  
"Don't worry, Sheila, I'll handle this," he said as he lit the Zippo and took the flame into his hand. He went to throw it at the dog when all of a sudden it barked, causing St. John to shriek and miss the dog, hitting a store. But not just any store, a match store. As you can imagine the whole store went aflame.  
  
As it turns out, luck was not with the two teens for a cop was at the coffee street right next to the match store. Of course the cop saw everything happen and quickly arrested the two for arson. And that's where our two favorite mutants are at this very moment. In a jail cell for arson.  
  
~Right Now~  
  
"You," she spat. "Got me arrested for arson just because you were afraid of a poodle!" she yelled. "A poodle for heavens sake!" she added. "Poodles are vicious, never under estimate 'em, Luv," he replied in a serious tone. "Don't ever call me that again," she managed to growl out. "Fine, no need to get snippy," he replied in a care free tone.  
  
After ten minutes of blissful (at least in Amara's opinion) silence, St. John managed to end it, quite abruptly I might add.  
  
"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT." Pyro started to belt out. "SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Amara screamed. "Fine," he said. "Touchy," he muttered under his breath. "ARGH!" she yelled.  
  
She ran to the bars and started banging on them. "PLEASE, AT LEAST GIVE US SEPARATE CELLS!!! HE'S DRIVING ME INSANE!!" she yelled. "Shut up," she could faintly here coming from one of the prison guards.  
  
"How dare they," Amara said to herself. "Well I've had enough of this, I'll show them not to mess with Princess Amara Aquilla of Nova Roma," she said.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: What is it she's going to do??? Find out next chapter!! Well I don't know how soon I'll be updating because my sister has the flu.so that chances of me getting it are very high, seeing how I take care of her when she's sick. My nose's already getting stuffy, so yeah, I'll update as soon as I can!!! Luv ya lots, Courtney  
  
P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANNA KNOW IF I MAIMED IT OR NOT!!!!!! 


	3. In which Amara breaks them out of jail

Title: A Caress of Flame Part Two  
  
Author: Courtney  
  
Summary: read A Caress of Flame by Aslyin the Insane.this is a continuing of that fic and it's really awesome and you have to read it before this one to understand it.here's a link for all of those who want it. !!! I have to stress that I'm continuing another author's story because she's a really awesome writer!!!!  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
Amara began to glow slightly and she placed her hand on the bars of the cell. Very slowly the bars began to melt, leaving an opening big enough for one person to fit through.  
  
She jumped out and almost shrieked with joy, catching herself just in time. She quietly motioned for St. John to follow her and she started to head toward the guard. She put her hands in front of her and emitted a heat wave just hot enough to cause the guard to faint.  
  
She quickly darted out of the building with a grinning Aussie behind her. "Luv, that was brilliant! You know for a princess, you make a pretty good criminal," Pyro mused more to himself than his female partner in crime.  
  
Amara's hand suddenly went ablaze and she pushed Pyro onto the ground. "I told you not to call me that, and I am NOT a criminal, I am merely an innocent citizen taking the law into her own hands because the American police officers are too stupid to do the job correctly. Also, I might add, you're quite lucky that I didn't leave you behind," the fire princess stated, still ontop of the Aussie pyro I might add.  
  
"Well Lu.Shelia, gotta say that I don't mind this side of ya," he said as he looked her over. "ARGH," she yelled as she quickly got off of him and started stomping off.  
  
"But Luv, I was only joshin'..okay maybe I wasn't..but still doesn't mean that I'm gonna act on my natural male instincts that cause me to want to mate with an attractive female like yourself," John explained.  
  
The princess turned around with an odd look on her face. "You.think I'm attractive?" she asked strangely. "Of course, Luv, you're beautiful, perhaps even as beautiful as fire itself..well actually seeing how you are fire i guess you can't be more attractive than yourself, but moving on, of course I do," he explained with a cheery tone.  
  
"Why thank you," she aid with a smile as she turned around and started to walk off. "Come now, we need to find proper accommodations for tonight," she said with a smile that St. John couldn't see due to the fact that he was behind her.  
  
'I'm beautiful,' was the princess's only thought as she walked down the street with a smile.  
  
'A living, breathing, walking fire, absolutely beautiful,' was St. John's only thoughts as he followed the now very happy Amara  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for this chappy, I haven't gotten too sick yet, I have a fever but it's only like 99.5 or something, quite low actually. Okay so this chappy I continued on with the whole hate/hate relationship but then at the end I decided to at least make it so that they were civil and to make Pyro's attraction to Amara known. Amara's not really all "wow, he's a hottie" yet but ya know she likes him a bit now.well I'm gonna go now or I'll probably end up rambling on and on and on for the rest of the night!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
RhaneMan: Glad that you like it and I hope that you like this chapter too!!!  
  
Jay Goose: I'm really happy that you're enjoying the fic so far!!! Review again soon so that you can tell me how you like this chappie!!  
  
Samuel: Glad that you think I didn't main it!!  
  
Jaeger: Glad you like it!! Review again to tell me how I'm doing!!!  
  
cherry-choco-cheesecake: Good to know that I didn't maim it!! Review again soon!!!  
  
Aslyin: I'm soooo glad that you liked it!!!! I'm also very happy that you like where I'm heading with this so far!!! Review again soon!!!!!!  
  
Luv yal lots, Courtney  
  
P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANNA KNOW IF I MAIMED IT OR NOT!!!!!! 


	4. In which Amara and Pyro have fluff

Title: A Caress of Flame Part Two  
  
Author: Courtney  
  
Summary: read A Caress of Flame by Aslyin the Insane.this is a continuation of that fic and it's really awesome and you have to read it before this one to understand it.here's a link for all of those who want it. !!! I have to stress that I'm continuing another author's story because she's a really awesome writer!!!!  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
Amara stirred slightly on the motel mattress. She quickly awoke with a high pitched scream that could probably top one of Siryn's best screeches.  
  
St. John was by her side in an instant and looked at the sobbing princess with concern in his eyes. "Luv, you alright?" he asked being serious for perhaps the first time in his entire life. She leaped at him and clung to him with a grip that seemed impossible for a girl as small as her. "Shhh, Luv, it's okay," he said soothingly into the girl's ear while he held her to him. She relaxed slightly but continued on with her sobbing. "What's got you all worked up, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Fire. Everywhere. Market place ruined. Mobs. Disappointment. Sympathy. Death. Me. Fire Goddess. Envy. Murder. Suicide. Mother. Dead. My fault. Dad. Heartbroken. Hate. Gone," she rambled on and on.  
  
St. John put the fragments together and got the gist of the nightmare, or memory, that she had had.  
  
"Let's go to sleep, eh?" he asked. "No, no, no, no, no" Amara said frantically. "Don't worry, I won't leave you," he said with sincerity. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He layed down next to her and covered them up. Amara slowly inched towards him and layed her head on his chest. In a couple of minutes her breathing evened out signaling that she had finally fallen asleep.  
  
"Hope you don't regret any of this, my Fire Goddess," he whispered before he snuggled closer to her and fell asleep himself.  
  
TBC.  
  
Okay, I absolutely hated how this chapter turned out but I'm just gonna leave it the way it is. Well I'm gonna go!!! Review soon!!  
  
Reviews: Amara Allerdyce- Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad that you liked it so much!!!  
  
P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANNA KNOW IF I MAIMED IT OR NOT!!!!!! 


	5. In which Amara warms up to Pyro

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
St. John awoke with a start and realized exactly where he was. Only there was one thing missing.Amara.  
  
He turned his head lazily towards the bathroom as he finally noticed that the shower was running. "Damn it," he whispered to himself. He slowly walked over to the closed door and knocked quietly, waiting for the answer.  
  
"Yes," he heard over the noise of the falling water. "It's me," was his only answered. "And what does this "me" want," she asked with a small giggle. "The "me" wants to know what you're doing in there," he replied with a smile on his face even though the beautiful princess couldn't see it, due to the fact that she was on the other side of the door.  
  
"What does it sound like?" she asked in return. "I'm not sure, it sounds like you could quite possibly be taking a shower," he stated. "I wonder where you would get that idea," she said as she opened the door and walked out. She was wearing a plain white robe but somehow she managed to look utterly and completely gorgeous.  
  
"Can you turn around so that I can get dressed?" she asked with a smirk. He didn't answer in words he just grinned like a mad man and turned around, looking at the door. "Thank you," she said in her normal regal tone that seemed to stay with her no matter what she did.  
  
About five minutes later he was told that he could once again turn around because she had finished dressing.  
  
She wore a pair of simple blue jeans that flared at the bottom, a white t- shirt adorned with black flames, and a pair of black flip flops that he assumed she had gotten from underneath the motel bed.  
  
"Well now it's your turn to turn around so that I can "dress"," he said copying her tone of voice on the last word. She glared playfully as she turned around. After only two minutes she was allowed to turn around again.  
  
He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts, a white wife-beater, and a Hawaiian shirt that was covered in blossoms in every color that existed in a flame. He was also wearing a pair of plain black flip flops.  
  
"Right-O, let's pack our bags and be off, shall we?" he asked. She smiled and replied, "We shall," with a bright smile on her innocent face.  
  
The quickly packed their few possessions and headed out of the hotel.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: OMG I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in so long!! But man, I was seriously stuck on what to do with this chapter.so I just winged it.hope it turned out alright!!! Also, I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, or whatever holiday you celebrate!!! 


	6. In which Amara gets in trouble

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Six~  
  
"So, where to Luv?" St. John asked his brunette companion. "How about New Orleans?" she asked. "Why there?" he asked with a frown. "Because I've never been there, and I really wanna see it," she said with a slight pout. "You win," he said with a sigh. "Thank you," she said as she practically threw herself on him to give him a hug.  
  
~Four Days Later~  
  
After two days of riding nasty, sweaty, stench filled buses, they finally reached their destination. "Finally," John said with a long annoyed sigh. "Oh at least now you cans ay that you rode a bus across the country.not many people can actually say that," she said with a thoughtful look on her tanned face. "No one cares about that," he said with a look on his face that said that he really didn't understand her insanely optimistic logic.  
  
"Let's find a hotel quickly so that we can walk around and go sightseeing!" she said with such excitement in her voice that he reasoned to himself that four days on a rank bus was worth it.  
  
"How old are you?" Amara asked finally realizing that she had no idea how old her companion was. "Nineteen, Luv, how 'bout you?" he asked smirking at her shocked face. "Fifteen.and a half," she said. "Only four years different, still illegal but not enough to be grossly so," he murmured to himself. "What's illegal?!" she asked with a shocked expression on her face. "Shaggin' you, o'course," he said with a look that basically asked her how she had not known that.  
  
"Why, how dare you!" she screeched. "I'm just joshin', Luv," he said with a grin.  
  
"Indeed," she said as she walked ahead of him. "Not the smartest of things to say, Johnny boy," he said to himself.  
  
By the time they had found a suitable hotel and unpacked their limited possessions night had fallen. "Come on, let's go to a club, at least you can useful for something," she said. "I resent that!" he said with a hurt expression on his face. "I'm "just joshin'" as you would say," she said as she smirked and exited their room.  
  
"Wait up, 'Mara!" he said as he ran outside after her. By the time he had caught up with her she was already outside, and to his surprise.she wasn't alone. "Luv, you made new friends already!" he exclaimed with a smile. "You must've really improved your social skills in the past four days, eh?" he asked jokingly. His face turned more serious as he noticed the frightened look on her face.  
  
He finally noticed that the person in the front of the group was a blonde woman that was holding two daggers, one in each hand, one aimed at each of them.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Okay that's the end of this chapter, but I'm half way done with Chapter Seven. The next chapter will involve some familiar characters.you'll just have to wait to see which ones ;)!!  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	7. In which Amara sees some old friends

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' is by Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Seven~  
  
"Now would be a good time to charge up, eh Luv?" he asked. "I can't," she said in a panicked voice. "Why not?!" he asked equally as afraid of her, seeing how he left his lighter in the room figuring that if he needed fire that he could just have her light up.  
  
"You're a friend of Remy Lebeau, correct?" the blond asked. ".Correct.," St. John answered in a questioning tone of voice. "Where is he?" the blond said as she was suddenly as his throat, pushing the dagger against his throat. "I don't know, after we all left Magneto we went our separate ways," he said defensively.  
  
"Why don' ye pick on someone who can fight ye, eh Lass?" asked a feminine voice from behind the group. "Who said that?" the blond said angrily as she turned to the source of the voice.  
  
There was a group of several girls standing together with scowls adorning each of their faces.  
  
One was a girl with her short, red hair in pigtails. The next was a tall blond that had short hair flipping out.. She seemed to be holding two glowing spheres in her hands. The one next to her was an innocent looking girl with extremely blue eyes and her brown hair in a high ponytail with two pieces hanging out, framing her face. The next to last girl looked Asian in decent and had her long black hair pulled behind her ears. She was wearing a very bright yellow jacket and her hands were sparking. The last girl was extremely pale. She had auburn hair with two white stripes in it that went down to her shoulders. She was, oddly enough, stripping her gloves off.  
  
"This is none of your business, leave and you might not be killed," she growled angrily.  
  
"Ya wanted ta know where Remy is, rahght(right)?" the girl with the two toned hair asked. "You know where he is?" the blond asked with suspicion. "Well, he is ma fiancé, so it only seems rahght ta know where he is, correct?" she asked obviously mocking the girl carrying the deadly daggers.  
  
"You will die," she said as she leapt at the soon to be Mrs. Lebeau. Suddenly the two glowing spheres were flying at her and exploded close by, causing her to fall with a heavy thud. "Petty magic tricks won't stop me you fools, you're dealing with the Assassins," the blond growled.  
  
"Right, Lass I think ye be a few screws short, eh?" the red head said as she started to grow a thick coat of fur and turned into a wolf, or what seemed to be a wolf. "Try this on for size, Chica!" the Asian girl said as what seemed to be tiny fireworks hit her eyes, causing her to be temporarily blinded. "Ahhhh!" she screamed as she fell covering her eyes even though it would do her no good.  
  
"Attack them, you imbeciles!" she screamed at the rest of the group, which consisted of about ten or less males.  
  
After ten minutes of fighting the scene was somewhat comical.  
  
Two of the men seemed to be halfway through the ground, three were simply lying on the ground unconscious, two were walking around aimlessly while scratching at their eyes, one was lying on the ground groaning while holding his arms which seemed to be covered in dog bites, and two were lying on the ground covered in burn marks.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing here?!" Amara asked excitedly as she ran to give each of them a hug.  
  
"Obviously saving yer royal arse," the Scottish girl named Rhane said with a lighthearted smile gracing her freckled face. "Obviously," Amara replied with a joyous smile adorning her face.  
  
"So how you been without us, Chica?" The girl with the yellow jacket, Jubilee, asked while giving Pyro an appreciative glance. "Quite well, thank you," she answered while glaring at her Asian friend playfully.  
  
John just looked around confused.  
  
"It's, like, so good to see you again, Amara!" the "valley-girl" named Kitty said while giving her friend another tight hug.  
  
"Same to you," Amara said with such a happy expression that she seemed to glow.  
  
"How ya doin' princess?" the rambunctious blond, Tabby, asked with a wide grin. "Quite well, Boom-Boom," the princess replied. "Glad ta hear it," Tabby said with the grin still in place.  
  
"Ah see that ya still can't seem ta stay out ah trouble," the two toned girl known only as Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
"It's nice to see you again too, Rogue," Amara said to the Goth. She had always admired her, being one of the oldest and being able to stay sane and handle a power like the one that she possessed. To her, Rogue was the most in control person when it came to powers, even though the Southern Bell could not yet control her power enough to make skin-to-skin contact with another person.  
  
Without thinking Amara launched herself at the Southerner and hugged her tightly. Rogue smiled, refreshed that the Nova Roman girl was so at ease with touching her.  
  
"How about ye join us at the place that we be stayin' in?" Rhane asked to both the princess and the Pyro.  
  
"That'd be nice, let us go get our stuff and we'll be right down," Amara said as she dragged St. John up the steps.  
  
No one noticed the blond assassin sneaking away.  
  
TBC.  
  
Well, I added as much Rhane as possible since I figured that RhaneMan would appreciate that. Like I said in the last chapter, there were some familiar characters in this chapter and there will be more in the next. Next chapter and the chapter after that I will explain exactly why these "familiar characters" are in New Orleans and I will go more in depth about Rogue and Remy, but this fic is still focused on our favorite two pyros.of course!!! Thanks so much to the people that reviewed and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!  
  
P.S. I really hope that I didn't do a terrible job on Rhane's accent!!  
  
P.S.S. I really appreciated the reviews and yes, Aslyin deleted the original 'A Caress of Flame' from ff.net but I'm guessing most of you have already read it, and if not, oh well, you should be able to understand it enough. 


	8. In which Pyro sees some old friends too

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Eight~  
  
After following the five girls for around half an hour they reached a large old southern style mansion. "Oh my gosh!" Amara said with a beautiful smile gracing her face. "It' so gorgeous!" she said with excitement in her voice.  
  
"What's all de racket?" a middle aged man with black hair asked as he walked outside (A/N: I think he has black hair, I'm not sure). "Sorry Jean Luc, we ran into some old friends who looked in trouble, and they most certainly were," Rogue said after she gave the man called Jean Luc a hug. "Oh, an' what kinda trouble?" he asked with a curious look gracing his face. "Tha Assassins," Rogue answered with a worried look on her face. "Oh, well come on in, all of ya," the man said with a loud voice as he gestured to the group of young mutants. "We're, like, coming!" Kitty said. "Gosh, you're always, like, so pushy," Kitty joked with the man. "Go on inside, Chat," the man said although you could tell that he didn't mind the girls jokes and optimism.  
  
After they had all entered and went into the formal living room they were greeted by some more people that they had known.  
  
"Sam?!" Amara said as she ran and gave him a tight hug. "It's nice ta see ya too, Princess," he said jokingly as he returned the hug to his old friend.  
  
She ended the hug but still had a smile on her face.  
  
"So you still hate me, eh?" the teenage Brazilian asked from behind her. "'Berto! Oh my gosh I missed you so much!" she said as she leapt at him as well. "Sure you did," he said with sarcasm as he returned the hug. She punched him playfully and ended the hug to look around at the rest of the people.  
  
"So, we meet again," she said in a low voice to one of the other people in the room. "So it seems, Luke," the person returned clearly trying to so their best Darth Vader impersonation. "It ends now!" she said in the same low voice as she formed a light saber out of fire. "Yes, it does," the "Darth Vader" said as he formed a light saber made out of ice. She hit the ice saber with her fire saber and it quickly melted. "Any last words before you die?" she asked in her "Luke" voice. "Yes," he answered. "What is it, you fiend?" "Luke" asked. "Luke, I am.your father," he said in the most dramatic voice one can make while talking like Darth Vader.  
  
Amara fell to the floor in giggles as her companion cracked up as well.just not in giggles. "It's SOO good to see you again, Bobby!" she said as she finally made it back to her feet and hugged him for what seemed like five minutes straight. "You too, 'Mara, you too," he said as he hugged her back.  
  
"So Amara, how you doin' (A/N: think Joey from Friends)?" Ray asked after the hug between the two polar opposites ended. "I'm doin' good, Baby, how you doin'" she answered playfully. "I knew you'd warm up to me!" he said jokingly. She playfully punched his arm and gave him a hug.  
  
"So Johnny Boy, how you been doin'?" asked a male with red and black eyes. "I've been good, Rems, I've been very good," he answered with a glance towards Amara. He could feel someone glaring at him and looked around to find the Goth Southerner named Rogue glaring at him. "I'm watchin' ya, boy" he said he mouth towards him.  
  
"It is nice to see you again, St. John" a deep voice said from the group. "Ruskie!" John said as he looked at the incredible tall make. "Ruskie ol' boy, how ya been?!" John asked in an excited voice. "I have been good," he said while glancing at Kitty, who was holding his hand, just as John had done to Amara.  
  
"Hehe, isn't that funny, Mates! The giant and the elf!" he said with laughter. "Hey! I, like, resent that! I am NOT an elf!" she retorted. "Right, Sheila, right," he replied acting as if she was completely correct in the matter while at the same time making it obvious that he was teasing her.  
  
"Hmph," the brunette said while pouting playfully.  
  
Suddenly Amara got a confused look on her face when she realized that someone was missing.  
  
"Hey guys?" she asked. "Yeah," Jubilee answered. "Where's Kurt?" she questioned. She started to get worried when the whole room got really quiet.she got even more worried when the mentioned mutant's sister fled form the room.  
  
"What happened to him?" she demanded. "The Professor's not who we thought he was," Tabby said with a quiet voice. "Tell me what you mean," Amara said close to tears.  
  
"Kurt.h-he overheard Scott, Jean, and the Professor talking about how they were worried that you knew what was going on and they wanted to send someone to kill you. Of course Kurt was outraged and immediately went in the room and tried to attack the three of them. Scott didn't bother with his visor and just took it off.hitting Kurt with everything he had. Before he died, Kurt ported out of the room and found Rogue and I and explained what happened. Rogue didn't take it very well and she ran out of the mansion. An hour later she came back with Mystique and Magneto, who had brought the Acolytes and the Brotherhood. We managed to knock all three of them unconscious and escape." Kitty told the younger girl.obviously trying her best not to cry.  
  
"Well where's the Brotherhood and the rest of the people from the mansion.where's Mystique and Magneto?" she asked while also trying to stifle her tears.  
  
"Mystique and Magneto are out for the night, yes they did stay with us, they felt obligated because of Rogue. To answer the question before you ask it, Magneto is with Mystique, and of course Mystique is Rogue's mom so he's taken the role of her father, who is still unknown," Kitty explained.  
  
"Well, what about Pietro and Wanda.wouldn't they've stayed with their father?" Amara asked. "They did, they're at the movies, every Saturday they go to dinner and a movie as a sibling bonding thing," Kitty answered. "What about the rest of the BoM?" she asked. "They refused to come, the declared that they hated us and would never live with us," was her reply.  
  
"Well.where's Mr. Logan and Storm.and where's little Jamie?!" Amara asked with a panicked voice. "Mr. Logan hates Mystique and Magneto and decided to just leave and look for his past. As for Storm.well she absolutely hates Mystique more than anyone else and just couldn't stand to live with her.she lived with us here for awhile but moved out after about a week.Evan went with her. And as for Jamie, he's upstairs asleep," the last part was told with a small laugh.  
  
"We also got some new people who wanted to live here," Rhane piped up. "Who?" Amara asked.  
  
"There's Warren Worthington the III (A/N: he's gonna be 21 in this fic, but he still met Rogue and Scott, he was just younger, also Hank isn't in this fic cause I forgot about him) codename Angel, Betsy Braddock (A/N: she's 17 in this fic) codename Psylocke, Emma Frost (A/N: She's 17 in this fic) codename The White Queen, and last but certainly not least there's Tessa codename Sage," Tabby answered.  
  
"And where are they?" Amara asked. "Partying like we were gonna be before we found you two!" Tabby said with a bright smile.  
  
"Well in that case, let us get changed and we'll join you.I'm guessing Remy is gonna talk to Rogue," Amara said as she rushed up the stairs while pulling Pyro behind her.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Okay the couples are the following: Amara/St. John Marie/Remy Jubilation/Pietro Rhane/Sam Elizabeth/Warren Emma/Bobby Katherine/Piotr Tabitha/Roberto Mercy/Ray.Henri is not gonna be in this fic so obviously she's not with him Wanda/????...There will be someone.just can't tell you who yet Tessa/?????...I have no clue who to put her with Raven/Eric  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	9. In which Pyro is a complete ass

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Nine~  
  
#$^(@Two weeks later#$^(@  
  
"YOU'RE SO STUPID!" could be heard throughout the whole mansion. "I'M NOT THE STUPID ONE, LUV, YOU ARE!" was shouted right back. "OH YEAH, WELL WHAT KIND OF A POWER IS FIRE MANIPULATION IF YOU CAN'T EVEN CREATE THE FIRE?!" was asked/yelled. "YEAH, WELL ATLEAST I CAN USE MY POWER!" was the answer.  
  
This time, however, there was no reply. The girl slowly started to cry as she dashed up the stairs.  
  
"Luv, wait! I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean it, I just got caught up in the heat of the moment!" the Aussie pleaded as the Nova Roman fled up the stairs.  
  
"You really done it this time, mon ami," was said from behind him. "I know, Remy," was all John said as he slowly walked up the stairs to get to his own room. Once he was safely inside the tears began. He layed down on his bed and looked at the picture on his desk. It was a picture of him and Amara kissing, courtesy of Pietro and Bobby.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A week after they arrived at the mansion  
  
Amara was running down the stairs with tears pouring out of her eyes. "John, please, I need your help!" she yelled as she suddenly collapsed sobbing on the floor. "Please, help me," she whispered.  
  
"'Mara, what's wrong?" he asked as he picked her up and put her in his lap. "They're gone, they're gone, they're gone."she chanted over and over again. "What's gone, Luv, what's gone?" he asked. "The fire, it's gone, it won't come back, I keep trying so hard but it won't come back to me," she cried as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "There, there, Luv, it'll be alright," he said soothingly into her ear and he pressed her to him and rubbed her back in slow circles.  
  
Amara suddenly looked up at him, tears still running silently down her face, and slowly leaned towards him. She paused about an inch away from him as if she was unsure about what to do. John slowly met her lips, kissing her as he had only dreamed before. As they broke apart Amara leaned toward his ear and took a deep breath. "I like you a lot, John, I need you," she whispered. Before he had a chance to reply she had passed out.  
  
The next day they finally figured out what was wrong with the now powerless girl. Betsy and Emma had both entered her mind to try to find the cause of her loss of powers. As it turns out, Amara had, the day she lost her powers, saw a memory she had suppressed for a long, long time. The effect the traumatic experience had on her was that her brain was too jumbled to properly use her powers. Therefore, until the young girl recovered from the event, she would not have her powers.  
  
**Present Day**  
  
A week later and she was slowly recovering, although after the argument the two had just had, she was back to square one again. He rolled over and turned the light off, hoping to forget the events of the day as he dreamt of his Fire Goddess.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Okay the couples are the following: Amara/St. John Marie/Remy Jubilation/Pietro Rhane/Sam Elizabeth/Warren Emma/Bobby Katherine/Piotr Tabitha/Roberto Mercy/Ray.Henri is not gonna be in this fic so obviously she's not with him Wanda/????...There will be someone.just can't tell you who yet Tessa/?????...I have no clue who to put her with Raven/Eric  
  
Also.thank you SOOOO much for the reviews, they make me so happy!!! Yeah, I'm drinking a French Vanilla Cappuccino.it's really good and has me all super hyper.which is always a good thing!!  
  
Luv ya'll lots, Courtney  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	10. In which Amara PyroLove is learned

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Ten~  
  
She was running through the jungle hoping to escape her pursuers. She knew what they planned to do with her, and she didn't like it one bit. They planned to ship her off to the island of Genosha, a mutant containment place. She was losing her breath and prayed to God that he would keep her safe. Unfortunately, her prayer wasn't answer. She tripped over a large tree root and collapsed. She tried to get up but her captives had already reached her and put some kind of collar on her neck. When she tried to "flare out" she found that she couldn't. She pulled and pulled at the collar as one of the men threw her over their shoulder. She hated her father for exploiting her the way he had.  
  
News had reached all over the world of The Fire Goddess of Nova Roma. Unfortunately these people had heard as well.and found out what she really was. They had finally reached a large metal looking box that had wheels on it. The opened the side of it and threw her roughly in. All of a sudden.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" was heard throughout the entire mansion. Pyro was the first to reach the princess's room. He was quickly follows by Tabby, Rogue, Emma, and Betsy. "What's wrong, Luv?" he asked quickly as he kneeled in front of her. "I'm SO sorry I yelled at you," she cried. "It's okay, no hard feelings," he said. "I-I think that I l-love you, St. John," she whispered so that only the two resident telepaths could hear her. "We'll leave you two alone, Luvs," Betsy said as she dragged Tabby out of the room. She was quickly followed by Emma who had Rogue in tow.  
  
"I know I love you, 'Mara," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. She met his lips with eagerness. He climbed onto the bed and broke the kiss. "Let's go to sleep, Luv," he said as he layed down pulling her down with him. "G'night, 'Mara," he whispered in her ear as she cuddled with him. "Good nigh, John," she whispered back. A couple minutes later the two fell asleep.  
  
*Down the hall in Emma and Betsy's room*  
  
"They're in love!" Betsy said with excitement while flopping down onto her bed. "Well, it's certainly not unexpected," Emma answered with her own smile. "I wonder when the first kid will arrive!" Betsy said with a wide maniacal grin. "Darling I do believe that you're getting ahead of yourself," Emma said while rolling her eyes, trying to hide her smile at the telepath's crazy thoughts. "Right, well I'm gonna hit the sack as the Yanks say, night Queen-E," she said with a smile as she turned off the light and covered herself up.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Okay the couples are the following: Amara/St. John Marie/Remy Jubilation/Pietro Rhane/Sam Elizabeth/Warren Emma/Bobby Katherine/Piotr Tabitha/Roberto Mercy/Ray.Henri is not gonna be in this fic so obviously she's not with him Wanda/????...There will be someone.just can't tell you who yet Tessa/?????...I have no clue who to put her with Raven/Eric  
  
Also.I'm sure you'll notice that Emma is very OC in this fic.I didn't want her to go around hating everyone.she doesn't necessarily love everyone as well, but you know she's more fun to write when she's nice and much easier when there are so many characters. Also I made her best friends with Betsy cause they're both telepaths and they're both from jolly ol' England.and they're so much alike. I hope you liked the Amyro fluff!!!! The dream might be continued in the next chappy or I might give you fragments of lots of other dreams and put them all together in the later chapters. I'm thinking the later chapters though because that'd be more fun. Well gotta go now!!  
  
Luv ya'll lots, Courtney  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	11. In which Pyro starts Tickle Fest 2004

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Ten~  
  
After half an hour of blissful cuddling Amara concluded that it was indeed time to get out of bed. There was one problem though.every time she tried to get out of bed John would simply pull her back down.  
  
She smirked evilly as an idea formed I her head. "Oh my god, John!" she shrieked as she tried to move away. "What?!" he asked confused by her actions. "I swear I just saw a poodle go into my closet!" she said as she tried to hide behind him. "No problem, Luv, I'll get rid of it," he said with a maniacal laugh as he grabbed his lighter and walked to the closet. "Hey, there's no poodle in here," he said with confusion. "Oh right, hehe, my mistake," she said as she jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.  
  
"That's it! This means war!" he shouted as he quickly followed screaming was supposed to be a war cry but kinda sounded like Xena.  
  
"John, don't you dare!" Amara squeaked as he leapt at her. "EEK!" she said as she dodged him just in time.  
  
"What's with all de noise?" a groggy Remy asked form his doorway. "No time to explain," Amara said between gasps. Unfortunately for her the few seconds of answering Remy John had managed to tackle her to the ground.  
  
"John, hehe, this isn't, hehe, fair!" she said between laughs. "Remy make, hehe, him stop!" she pleaded. "Sorry, Chere, Remy must go back to his Roguey," he said as he went back into the room. "TRAITOR!" she yelled after him.  
  
"Say uncle!" John demanded as he continued to tickle her. "Never," she said. "Betsy! Help! PLEASE!" she yelled towards the purple haired telepaths room.  
  
A few seconds later a worried Betsy walked out of her room and smirked at the sight in front of her. "Hey, Ems, you've got to see this!" Betsy yelled to her roommate. "What sit i now?" she asked tiredly. She took one look at the couple and started laughing hysterically.  
  
Emma's laughing fest was cut short by Betsy. "EVERYONE WAKE UP! THERE ARE ASSASSINS IN THE HOUSE!" she yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Amara jumped up and started to look around with a worried expression. "What am I going to do, I'm useless without my powers," she said near tears. "Go hide in the bathroom," Emma said urgently.  
  
Emma looked down the hall and saw a group of at least eight heading their way. "Quick!" she ordered.  
  
Amara was about to take off running when someone grabbed her throat from behind.  
  
"Remember us?" the person asked with an eerily familiar voice. "No, it can't be," she said with tears going down her cheeks.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Okay the couples are the following: Amara/St. John Marie/Remy Jubilation/Pietro Rhane/Sam Elizabeth/Warren Emma/Bobby Katherine/Piotr Tabitha/Roberto Mercy/Ray.Henri is not gonna be in this fic so obviously she's not with him Wanda/????...There will be someone.just can't tell you who yet Tessa/?????...I have no clue who to put her with Raven/Eric  
  
Also.Well.in this fic Emma is British.there's not much to say but thanks to RhaneMan and AA for the reviews!!  
  
Luv ya'll lots, Courtney  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	12. In which Amara get's in REALLY big troub...

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Ten~  
  
"Well I must say that you've gotten even more beautiful then the last time we met, Ms. Aquilla," the man said with a sadistic chuckle. "You're a monster," she spat at him. "Of course I am dear, of course I am," he replied. "Let her go," Betsy growled as she formed to psi blades.  
  
"Nice try, Elizabeth.or is it Kwannon(sp?)?" he asked. "You'll pay for that," she said as she made a move for him. "Of course I will," he mocked as at least twenty assassins moved in front on the mystery man.  
  
"Get them, boys," he said simply as they all charged the group of mutants.  
  
"Time to leave wouldn't you say, dear?" he asked while slinging the struggling girl over his shoulder. "LET ME GO YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!! MY FRIENDS WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!! I SWEAR THEY WILL!!" she screamed as she punched and kicked. "I know," he said with no tone of voice. "Time for you to take a nap, wouldn't you say," he said as he reached an eerily familiar van and tossed he roughly inside.  
  
Her head hit the floor, hard. She tried to make some last attempts to escape before the blackness took over. Unfortunately for her it was too late.  
  
She cried as she was strapped to the table. "Let me go!! Please!!" she begged. "Not until we're done with you," a woman said with no emotion. "Please, don't do this," she whispered. "This won't hurt, too much," the woman said as she injected the Nova Roman with a red liquid.  
  
As soon as the liquid entered her veins she could feel it burning. She screamed as she cried to get her arms and legs free. "The less you struggle, the less it'll hurt," a man said as he entered the room. "You may leave," he said with a dismissive gesture towards the woman.  
  
"Mine aren't you a ripe lovely little thing," he said as he traced her fingers down her face. "Don't. Touch. Me." She growled out. Her body was now, thankfully, numb and she felt nothing.  
  
"Now now, princess, you're going to need to learn not to talk back to your master," he said as he slapped her. "I'm owned by no one," she spat. "You are now, darling," he said as he moved closer...  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Okay the couples are the following: Amara/St. John Marie/Remy Jubilation/Pietro Rhane/Sam Elizabeth/Warren Emma/Bobby Katherine/Piotr Tabitha/Roberto Mercy/Ray.Henri is not gonna be in this fic so obviously she's not with him Wanda/????...There will be someone.just can't tell you who yet Tessa/?????...I have no clue who to put her with Raven/Eric  
  
Thanks to RhaneMan and AA for the reviews but I'm kinda starting to think that they're the only people reading this fic.which is kind of upsetting.but oh well.hope you guys liked this chapter!!!!! Also, I told you I'd put scattered dreams all over the place. ;)!!! Luv ya'll lots, Courtney  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	13. In which we get to know the other couple...

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Thirteen~  
  
~*~That Night~*~  
  
*Rogue and Remy*  
  
Rogue was laying on the bed her head resting on Remy's chest. "Do ya think we'll get her back?" she asked with a depressed voice. "Of course, Cherie, we always get what we want back, non?" he asked/replied. "Ah guess yer right," she sighed. "Let's not think about this until tomorrow morning," he suggested. "Right now, let's just go to bed," he said as he pulled their comforter over both of them and turned the light off.  
  
"Bonne nuit, Je t'aime," [1] he whispered. "Ah love ya too," she replied as she inched closer.  
  
*Jubilee and Pietro*  
  
For once the usually eccentric pair was quiet. "I'm scared," Jubilee barely whispered. "You don't need to be, I won't anything happen to you," he said while he reached for her hand. "That's probably what John said," Jubilee said as she started to sob. "Shh, I promise, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you," he said as he kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"I love you, Jubilation," he said. "I love you too," she returned. "Please don't ever think any different," he pleaded. "I won't," she promised. "You should go to sleep now," he whispered. "Okay," she said as she crawled up to her pillows.  
  
She layed down while Pietro pulled to covers over her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sweet dream, I love you," he said. "I love you too," she replied as she started to fall asleep. He soundlessly exited the room and left for his.  
  
*Rhane and Sam*  
  
"I hope she isn't getting' hurt," Rhane said as she paced the room trying to get rid of all her extra energy.  
  
"Ah'm sure she's not," Sam said as he followed his girlfriend with his eyes. "She got kidnapped, are ye crazy?!" she asked. "Um, ah guess," he answered unsure of himself. "She got kidnapped, probably by a madman, and ye think she's doin' just fine?!" she exclaimed. "Uhh, no?" he asked. "Well, make up yer mind," she snapped.  
  
A hurt look passed over Sam's face after her remark. "I'm so sorry Sam, it's the nerves getting' to me, I didn't mean to snap at ye," she tried to explain to her hurt boyfriend. "It's okay, Rhane, Ah think yah should go ta sleep though," he said as he motioned for the bed.  
  
"I think ye be right," the girl said as she climbed under the covers. "Good night to ye, Sam, and I love ye," she said. "Ah love ya too, Rhane," Sam replied with a gentle smile. She turned out the light after he left.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Okay the couples are the following: Amara/St. John Marie/Remy Jubilation/Pietro Rhane/Sam Elizabeth/Warren Emma/Bobby Katherine/Piotr Tabitha/Roberto Mercy/Ray.never mind.I'm not gonna even really give Mercy a big role in this fic Wanda/.Ray.odd I know but I want to use some unique pairings since I put one of the most common ones in here *cough*Romy*cough*. Tessa/?????... Raven/Eric  
  
[1] Good night, I love you.  
  
Thanks to RhaneMan, AA, and hjh-31 for the reviews!!!! Hope you liked the chappy. I decided to focus on the other couple for this chapter. Next chapter I'll be doing Betsy and Warren, Emma and Bobby, and Kitty and Piotr. The next chapter I'll probably put in Tabby and 'Berto, and Mercy and Ray and then put in a bit of what's been up with Amara while checking in on how John's been holding up!! Luv ya'll lots, Courtney  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	14. In which we get to know the other couple...

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Fourteen~  
  
~*~That Night~*~  
  
*Betsy and Warren*  
  
"I'm afraid that Amara's not the only one in danger," Betsy said with a sob. "Who do you think is in trouble?" Warren asked calmly. "I am, he knew my name he knew who Kwannon was, and he obviously new that I wasn't her," Betsy explained as clearly as she could.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen. We're going to get Amara back and everything's gonna be fine," he reassured her as he rubbed her back in slow circles. "I think you're wrong.dreadfully wrong," she confessed.  
  
"You'll see, everything will be fine," he said with a smile. "I wish I was you sometimes," Betsy said as she looked at her boyfriend. "If you were me you'd wish that you were you," he replied with a small laugh. "I suppose you're right," she said.  
  
"It's late, let's go to sleep and just forget everything that's happened today," Warren said. "Okay," Betsy said as she followed him out of her room and towards his.  
  
*Emma and Bobby*  
  
"Do you think it was my fault? That I was too slow in figuring out that they were here?" she asked her boyfriend. "No, I think that if you hadn't warned us that Amara wouldn't be the only one in danger," Bobby answered.  
  
"I feel the same way. I don't feel guilty, and that alone makes me feel terrible, simply terrible," Emma confessed as tears started to slide silently down her cheeks.  
  
"You have nothing to be guilty about, Emma," Bobby said. "Oh but I do, I really do," Emma replied while shaking her head. "Emma.what do you mean? What do you have to be guilty about?" he asked with a puzzled face.  
  
"Never mind, let's go to sleep.I'll see you in the morning," Emma said as she got up to exit the room. "Bobby," she said as she turned around to face him. "Yeah, Ems?" he asked. "I love you, and I'm so sorry," she said as she rushed out of the room.  
  
*Kitty and Piotr*  
  
"I wonder if Amara's hurt, or if she's perfectly fine?" mused an oddly calm Kitty. "I'm sure she is fine," Piotr said with as much reassurance as his voice could have. "I bet you're right and tomorrow, Emma and Betsy will find out where she is and we'll find her and rescue her and it'll all be perfect," Kitty said with a smile. "I think you are right, Katya," he said.  
  
"Let's get some sleep," Kitty said as she slipped under the comforter, quickly followed by Piotr.  
  
"I love you, Piotr," Kitty said as she gave him a quick good night kiss and cuddled up to him. "I love you as well, Katya," Piotr said as he put an arm around the small girl.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Okay the couples are the following: Amara/St. John Marie/Remy Jubilation/Pietro Rhane/Sam Elizabeth/Warren Emma/Bobby Katherine/Piotr Tabitha/Roberto Mercy/Ray.never mind.I'm not gonna even really give Mercy a big role in this fic Wanda/.Ray.odd I know but I want to use some unique pairings since I put one of the most common ones in here *cough*Romy*cough*. Tessa/?????... Raven/Eric  
  
I thought of some really good ideas for the plot for this fic!! I'm quite happy with them. This fic should be done by chapter twenty and if not it'll only one or two chapter more. Hope you liked the chapter!!!! Luv ya'll lots, Courtney  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	15. In which there is Pyro angst

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Fifteen~  
  
~*~That Night~*~  
  
*John*  
  
"It's all my fault," John whispered to himself as he sat on his bed. His face was blank and full of emotion all at once.  
  
He mused to himself about the precious minutes before the attack.  
  
Amara and he had been doing basic couple stuff. There was tickling, cuddling, flirting, and love. And in one minute all of that went to fear, misery, guilt, and despair.  
  
They were supposed to go and get her back tomorrow. He had a bad feeling about tomorrow though. He feared for the worst. The worst being that they failed to get her back.  
  
He slowly rose from the bed and walked towards the mirror that was located over the dresser.  
  
In a fit of sudden rage he raised his fist and slammed in into the mirror. Shards of glass went everywhere as he withdrew his hand in pain. He looked down at it and saw that there were numerous gashes that were bleeding quite profoundly. He knew that he needed to get the gashes stitched up before he ended up bleeding to death.  
  
Death. It was such a simple word to him. It was not known to him. He knew nothing of it. No family members had died. No friends. No pets. Death had never put itself in his presence.until now.and he wasn't so sure that it was a bad thing.  
  
He considered just letting his fists bleed until he was bled dry. Then he thought of Amara and how he needed to get her back. He realized that he couldn't let himself die.because she needed him.and he needed her.  
  
He picked up the glass shards from the floor slowly depositing them into the small waste basket by the bed. He wrapped his fist up with a t-shirt and sat back onto the bed.  
  
He could see the blood seeping through the shirt. He needed medical attention soon if he was to live. "I wish I could," he whispered to himself as he got up and walked out of the room.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Wow, that was quite depressing and really hard to write. I hope you liked it!!!! I know I didn't do some of the couples but I figured that you guys wouldn't mind if I went ahead and did a John chappy!!!! Luv ya'll lots, Courtney  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	16. In which Amara is found and the plot thi...

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Sixteen~  
  
~*~The Next morning~*~  
  
*John, Betsy, and bits of Emma*  
  
Amara was at a mutant testing facility that was amazingly close. It was about an hour drive away.without speeding.  
  
John had been anxious all night and all morning. To him people were going around to normally. No one was rushing around trying to get to Amara as fast as they could. In his mind they should be out of there like a bat out of hell.  
  
Amara could've gotten hurt by now he thought to himself. She could be dead for all we know.  
  
"Can we get going already?!" he yelled at everyone. "Thank God," Betsy said as she rushed out of the house, quickly followed by Pyro.  
  
They had reached the testing facility after half an hour due to John's driving. Gambit had gone over the layout of the facility in the car and knew where all the alarm systems were..or lack thereof.  
  
There was little to no security in the place, a few guards here and there but nothing else.  
  
John rushed into the building with Betsy at his side. She seemed to be the only other person taking this ordeal seriously. All the others were simply walking through the door like it was their local library or something.  
  
The walls were all made of black tile instead of white as he had imagined. In fact everything seemed to be black or some shade of gray. No one seemed to find this odd. They were just casually walking about. Except for Psylocke and Pyro, they found it all kinds of disturbing.  
  
They got to the end of the hallway and looked down the hall that went to the left. According to Gambit this was the hall where they would find Amara.  
  
'Let's recap shall we?' John thought to Betsy. 'So far there have been no guards or anything else that even remotely resembles security, everything is with black or some shade of gray, we were able to walk into this place like it was some store, and everyone's being disturbingly calm.that doesn't sound to good,' he thought to her.  
  
'No, it certainly doesn't, but we have to get Amara,' she projected. 'That we do,' he responded.  
  
That was the end of their conversation as they walked slowly down the hallway. There were several rooms. Oddly enough though, they were all empty.  
  
Despite how much his instincts were warning him to get away from here as soon as possible, he refused to leave behind the girl he loved.  
  
"She should be down the hall, the last room on the left," Emma said with her always cultured accent.  
  
They were approaching said room quite quickly. Some part of him was afraid of what he would find in that room. All he wanted to do was runaway and let the others get her out. He absolutely did not want to go into that room. "I have to," he whispered to himself.  
  
He felt someone take his hand and looked up to see Betsy looking at him with a look of understanding. 'She's just as afraid as me,' he thought. And she was. She was petrified. Her telepathy was going all kinds of crazy when she tried to sense what was in that room.  
  
No matter how many times she tried to sense who or what was in there, she would simply get a blinding pain all over her body. She knew that that was always a bad sign, but she had to, not only for Amara, but for John.  
  
"We're gonna be fine, Luv, and so is she," Betsy whispered to him. "I don't think you're right. And I don't think you think you are either," he responded never letting his eyes turn to the purple haired Asian girl beside him.  
  
They had reached the room. Now all that was left was to turn the door knob and walk through the door. After those two simple tasks he would know that fate of what had happened to his girlfriend.  
  
"Would you like to do the honor?" Emma asked form behind them. John nodded slowly and reached for the knob. He turned it slowly and pushed the door open.  
  
His breath caught in his throat when he saw inside the room.  
  
She was fine; she was simply lying on the hospital like bed sleeping. Her breathing was even and she looked like the very definition of the term 'perfect health'.  
  
He smiled widely and rushed into the room. Betsy quickly followed along with the rest of the mutants. All save for one.  
  
Emma stood at the door and let a tear slide down her cheek. She wished that she didn't have to do this. Amara was an incredibly nice girl after all. And poor John would be heartbroken. I have to, she thought to herself. It's not a matter of feelings.it's a matter of her reign beginning. All she had to do was complete this task and she would be the White Queen. That was all she had dreamed of since she became familiar with the Hellfire Club.  
  
All she had to do was get rid of the bitch that stood in her way, and to accomplish that, she had to sacrifice Amara's life. This was to be the beginning of Emma Frost, the White Queen of the Inner Circle.  
  
She sent out a projection to the other people located all over the building that they had entered the room. In a matter of minutes the joyful event of finding Amara alive was crushed. People swarmed into the room, but as one person walked into the room, everyone parted to make a part.  
  
That was her objective walking through the path of followers. Selene, the Black Queen, the woman that could stay young forever by sucking the life out of innocent people. And that was exactly what she planned to do the "princess" lying in the hospital like bed.  
  
However, Emma was to kill the Queen before she got to her victim, and then kill Amara and take her as her first victim as the White Queen.  
  
Selene was now at the foot of the bed looking down at the sleeping girl. All of the former X-Men, Acolytes, and Brotherhood were being held back by an invisible force a.k.a her telekinesis.  
  
Oh how she hated the look that Betsy was giving her. She hated the fact that he best friend absolutely despised her now. And then she realized that she could not hold Betsy back for long. That she would manage to break through with her own telekinetic powers.  
  
She would have to kill her as well. The thought sickened her, but if she had to then so be it.  
  
Selene was about to start the process to which she would suck the life out of Amara when she sent out a powerful psychic blast, knocking the Queen back. Selene looked up at the person who challenged her and her eyes met with Emma's. Emma smile, now was time for the fun to start.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Yep, that was pretty long compared to the other chapters..i think that there's only gonna be two more chapters.then it'll all be done. Please after the last chapter, don't ask for a sequel, I wouldn't be able to start and finish a sequel.I don't like doing the same thing over and over again. And well, that'd probably be what it was. I might do a fic on one of the other characters and what went on with them afterwards.which could be a considered a sequel.but it wouldn't be focused on John or Amara. Well I'm gonna upload this on ff.net and go to sleep cause it's 12:30. Luv ya'll lots, Courtney  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	17. In which tragedy strikes all

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
~Chapter Seventeen~  
  
"You dare to challenge me, you pathetic excuse of a person?" Selene asked. "I do," Emma answered as a layer of diamond formed over her skin. "I hope you realize what you're doing, child," Selene hissed as she made her way towards Selene. "Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing," Emma said as she took the first moved and punched Selene in the face with her diamond covered fist. Selene looked up and glared at her, wiping the blood from her nose.  
  
Selene lunged at her, dropping down the Emma's legs out from underneath her. She missed when Emma jumped up and flipped backwards. "Getting a bit too old to be doing this kind of thing, don't you think?" Emma asked with a confident smirk.  
  
"You're gonna wish that you had never said that to me," Selene growled as she succeeded in drop kicking Emma. She landed on the ground but was not harmed due to the diamond. She was about to rise when Selene held her down. Emma struggled to get away from the woman's grasp but found it impossible. She suddenly felt smooth hands on her face, then she felt the oddest sensation that she had ever felt. It felt as if she was growing older by the second, as if she had gone from seventeen years old to fifty. She cried out as she felt the last of her life escape her body and enter the Black Queen's.  
  
As soon as Emma fell to the floor dead her diamond armor receded as well as he telekinetic hold on the rest of the occupants in the room.  
  
As they all broke free Selene rushed towards Amara with new found speed and placed her hands on the girls face. Before her eyes, the girl's face began to change, to age. Betsy rushed towards the priestess as she formed a psi katana. The blade was a centimeter away from her targets head when all of a sudden, it stopped.  
  
Betsy turned her head as much as possible and saw Tessa with her hands outstretched.  
  
"Tessa, what are you doing, stop this!" Betsy yelled and pleaded at the same time. "My allegiance is to Shaw and the Hellfire Club, you were all fools to think otherwise," Tessa responded with no emotion.  
  
Selene turned away from her second victim and smiled at Betsy. Betsy looked towards Amara and started to cry as she tried to move. "Oh don't worry Elizabeth dear, she's not dead, just aged," Selene said as she moved closer to Betsy. I'll leave it to you to kill her," she replied to her own statement. Betsy's face became confused until she felt Tessa forcing her limbs to move. Her hands moved around Amara's neck, cutting off the girl's supply of air. "No!" Betsy cried out as she tried to move away.  
  
She looked around for help but found everyone else occupied trying to save themselves from what appeared to be unknown mutants.  
  
She realized that Amara had stopped breathing and felt Tessa release her hold on her. She started to cry as she looked at her aged, dead friend. She suddenly became so filled with rage that she screamed, sending out an enormous blast of psychic energy at the same time.  
  
After she had finished she looked around to find everyone in the room unconscious. She looked down at Selene and drew out her actual Katana. "This is for Amara," she said as she stabbed her in the gut. "And this is for Emma," she said as she stabbed her through the heart.  
  
She walked over to the unconscious body of Tessa and frowned. "And this is for me," she declared as she slit the girl's throat.  
  
She left the building, leaving her friends to wake up on their own account. She shed her last tears as she headed for her home to pack some clothes and leave this place for somewhere far, far away.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Okay, cliff hanger.kinda. Next chapter we find out if all the people that we were killed we actually killed or not and we find out John's reaction to the fate of Amara. I apologize for taking so long to update but I've been really busy with school and my dad just recently had to go the hospital and it turns out that he has cancer in his kidney and an abnormality in his blood so I've been a bit stressed lately and in no condition to do any writing. Hope you like this chapter and I'd just like to inform all of you of two things, one) Aslyin has reposted A Caress of Flame so if you wanna read the first part of this then go look her up and read it, two) next chapter shall be the last. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be doing a 'Caress of Flame Part Three' anytime soon or not.  
  
Luv ya'll lots, Courtney  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	18. In which we find out what happened to po...

Title: A Caress of Flame Part II  
  
Author: Courtney, although the original 'A Caress of Flame' was by none other than Aslyin.  
  
Author's note: Okay, I know that there was supposed to be another chapter, but there's too much shit going on right now for me to be able to focus enough to write a decent chapter. My dad's having surgery this Thursday so I'm stressed about this, and there's school stuff, and I just honestly can't write another chapter, but I will tell you about what happened.  
  
Amara is in fact dead, unable to come back, dead forever.please don't hate me I was just sick of fairy tale endings.they're getting old.well at least writing them is getting old. Selene and Emma are also dead. And as for Betsy.she's just kinda crazy now, this thing just kinda messed her up real bad so she went psycho.I might write a fic about what happens to her after this, but If I do, it won't be for awhile. I'm just taking a huge break from everything.except school, I can't take a break from that.which sucks. Oh yeah and Pyro, he goes insane.I might put stuff about that in the Betsy fic later on, I'm not sure.Bobby goes all suicidal and depressed and he's on suicide watch, also might be in the Betsy fic.and Warren I won't say anything about him until the Betsy fic. Everyone else is fine, a bit scarred and depressed but fine none the less.  
  
Once again, I'm sorry that I didn't write an actual chapter, I just can't concentrate at the moment, sorry, I hope you understand!!! Love all you guys and thanks SO much for the reviews, I really appreciate it!!!  
  
Luv you all, Courtney  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


End file.
